Veronica Mars Bugging
by ploppy00
Summary: Takes place during the first season but seems that V Mars has a bit of an online stalker. LoVe fanfic
1. chapter 1

A/N:This story takes place at the very beginning of the first season.

 ** _Neptune High. If you go to school her your either rich or you work for the rich people. We don't really have anything called Middle class here but I guess you could say I'm the closet thing to it._**

 ** _See that table over there. The one with the blue and yellow umbrella and the pizza delivery guy, I used to sit there. I was Lilly Kane's bestfriend and Duncan Kane's_**

 ** _Girlfriend. But since Lilly's death I was faced with the most important decision of my life and even if most people thought I chose wrong, I don't think I did._**

 ** _Choosing between my dad and the friends who barley liked me. Duncan broke up with me weeks before Lilly's death and Logan Echolls, my only other friend besides the Kane siblings, hated me._**

 ** _What was the point of choosing between my dad and them._**

 ** _Your probably wondering why I had to choose._**

 ** _When Lilly's body was found, the sheriffs department was called in. As the Kane's are the most respected family in Neptune, my father, the sheriff at the time was called in. And the bad part is that my father went after Lilly's at her Jake Kane. And Jakes reaction was to turn to the press to get my father fired and 3 months later my_** ** _dad was left by my mother._**

 ** _My life is not sunshine and rainbows at all._**

 ** _Between the hateful comments from the 09ers and the hateful comments from the poeople who don't even know me, I consider myself used to my reputation even if half of it isn't true._**

Veronica sat at her usual table when her new friend Wallace sat down beside her.

"You've got a pretty bad rep, you know" He remarks but Veronica wasn't listening.

She couldn't help but stare at the 09ers table.

The table had about 10 09er's sitting or standing around but the only people she noticed were the people she actually knew.

Logan Echolls; her best friends boyfriend, and obligatory psychotic jackass. Duncan Kane;The rich kid by birth and my ex boyfriend.

Dick and Beaver Casablancas; Dick was the Beptune High Man-Whore and Beaver was his tag along.

Madison Sinclair; The bitch from hell. And Shelly Pomroy: High School play thing and her bestfriend was Meg Manning, Meg was the only 09er to be nice to Veronica and it may have been because their mothers worked together and were good friends.

Even though everyone else didn't like Veronica, they still knew everything about her and that's the real thing that bugged her.

"Hey Veronica, if you stare to much your gonna break your eyes!" Logan shouted,

Veronica rolled her eyes.

Talking to Logan was definitely not on her agenda today but she had to say something.

"All I want to do is stare at you." She shot back, sarcastically.

Veronica could've ignored them but she enjoyed being the last one to speak because at that moment the bell rang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica sat in newspaper class in a corner all be herself when the school broad cast. The class turned to face Meg on the screen but instead of the happy blonde it was a black screen and a distorted voice spoke.

 _'Veronica Mars: Behind The Bitch'_

The voice spoke.

Veronica blinked at the screen.

If this was Logan's idea of a joke she was done.

The screen changed to Veronica's room in strange angles.

The video showed normal teenage girl stuff like dancing and talking bad about her vice principal to herself but there was also not normal stuff like her calling Lilly 2 months after her death.

 _"Hey, it's Lilly. If you are Veronica Mars feel free to leave a message and if you are anyone else... I probably don't want to talk to you... beep"_

Veronica could feel Logan and Duncan looking at her.

The screen turned black for a second

 ** _If some of the footage was taken when I_** ** _had long hair, then that means whoever bugged my room, they've been doing this for a while._**

The screen went to her watching a video of Lilly

 _"Hey V, you look so...- oh who am I kidding, yes I skipped school again, I mean I was there for one second and then I saw Madison Sinclairs boots and I had to get out of there. But I'm sure you look great"_

 _Veronica laughed and left_

Lilly used to always sneak into Veronica's house record video messages for her.

The screen went black again and to a video recording of Veronica. She had long hair and seemed to still be in her house.

 _"Um...- Hey Lilly its V... What the hell am I doing... your dead Lilly!"Veronica said tears running down her eyes_

 _" You used to say being on Canera made you feel better... Well here I am. It's been a month since you...you... you know."She wiped her tears away "C'mon Veronica"she said to herself,_

 _"Dad was fired last week and we got our eviction notice today, The town knows we won't be able to pay for the house so we are out be the end of the month,"she looked into the camera "Logan asked me to choose, between the 09ers and my dad"she gulped "I chose dad"she whispered "Why would I pick the 09ers, what was the point. Duncan broke up with me 4 months ago and Logan hates me so.., honestly._

 _And my mom started drinking again, so" Berinica sobbed, "Was it my fault?! Did I do something or say something to you. I never told anyone this but you were supposed to come over to borrow that stupid pink sweater and now because you blew me off, you're dead so what I'm trying say is..."She took a deep breath "Is it my fault?"_

The screen went black again to an empty room. It was Veronica's apartment room.

Veronica could remember the day as soon as she walked through her bedroom door.

 _Veronica opened the door and slammed it and slid down. She later her head between her knees and several minutes later, her head bolted up._

It was the morning after Shelly Pomroys party

 _Veronica stood in front of the mirror in her white dress and grabbed an elastic off of her desk and tied her hair back, she stared at herself for a few minutes and grabbed some scissors of her desk as well and held them up to her hair and snipped. As her hair fell to the ground, tears rolled down her cheeks and she stepped back grabbing a broom and sweeping the hair up. Veronica eft for a few minutes and came back._

Veronica remembered when she moved to the apartment, she made her bedroom almost identical.

As the camera changed point of view.

 _Veronica sat on her bed but quickly scanned her room and saw all the picture frames and posters. She started with the pictures, some she turned down, some she threw out and some she kept._

 _She turned down most of the pictures of her and her mom but the ones with her mom and her dad, she threw out._

 _She kept all the pictures of her a Lilly but turned down the one with Duncan and Lilly. She turned down the one with Logan and Lilly and kept the one of Lilly and backup. The final picture was they homecoming picture. It was Veronica and Duncan with Lilly and Logan. She thought for a second and grabbed the photo and walked away slightly but quickly turned around and dropped into her garbage. Veronica walked away a tore down all her posters and opened her closet and pulled all the clothes out and threw them towards her closet._

It was the day she changed

The final video was in the sheriffs department. At first Veronica thought it would be of her father walking out with a box of his stuff but it wasn't.

 _Veronica walked through the door and walked to the reception desk_

 _" I need to report a crime" She said softly_

 _The receptionist looked at her and called for Lamb._

 _As he walked out of his office, he chuckled "Veronica Mars, what a pleasure"_

The camera changed to the sheriffs office of Lamd looking a Veronica's ass as she walked it

 _"That's a nice dress"Lamb sniggered_

 _"I went to a party last night,I went to show them I didn't need them"Cerojica said before she could ask_

 _"I was handed a drink and I drank it"She said tears running down her face_

 _"The drink was drugged"She added softly_

 _"I woke up in Shelly Pomroys guest house" Her voice cracked_

 _"I had to walk because of my car and the words it said 'slut' and 'Abel got he wrong girl', I don't remember anything" She looked down_

 _"Oh Veronica Mars, let me guess... was it Jake Kane or are you going after different fathers now... Maybe it was Aaron Echolls" He chuckled_

 _"I don't remember what happened except walking in and bumping into Logan Echolls" Veronica said_

 _"So it wasn't Aaron but it was his son'he smirked_

 _"I never said that" Veronica said_

 _"Veronica Mars I find it hard to believe you drank,_

 _I mean last time you were caught drinking your daddy had to drive you and Logan home from the Neptune High homecoming while Lilly was happily safe with her LOVING parents"_

 _"I just..-"_

 _"Veronica you should take a trip to the wizard, ask for some backbone_ "

When the bell rang, Veronica grabbed all her stuff and rushed out as soon as possible.

She could hear all the whispers and feel all the stares, she rushed to her locker as quick as she could and walked outside to her regular table. The stares and whispers were still there but as soon and Meg sat down, they all went away

"Hey"She said softly

Veronica looked at her

"I'm not an emotional trainreck, I swear,"Veronica said, hiding her emotions

Meg wen to say something when Madison Sinclair walked by

"You liked my message on you car?She asked, smiling and walked away

It hit like a brick and she jumped up and walked over to the 09er table, Meg following her.

"Veronica, don't do anything stupid" Meg said, but it was to late.

Veronica grabbed Madison's hair and pulled her up and grabbed Logan's slushie and poured it all on Madison's head

"Do not try me Madison because I'm the bitch from hell"Veronica spat.

"If you touch my car again, I'll do more then stain you crappy extensions" and Veronica walked away.

 ** _Whoever bugged my life, did it a long time ago and I'm going to find out, no matter what!_**

A/N: Chapter 1 done ;)

Hope y'all enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry about all the spelling mistakes but I've been writing with my phone /

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica parked her car in her usual spot and jumped out and walked up the stairs to her apartment and speed walked to her bedroom and looked around her room.

She looked everywhere for a camera of some sort but no matter how close she got, she couldn't spot anything.

It was personal and creepy and Veronica wanted to destroy this person.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day at school Veronica sat as far away from anyone in Newspaper class.

Veronica didn't want to deal with everyone.

She was writing down captions for some photos she took when the television screen turned on to the guidance counsellors office

 _"Veronica, how are you?" Mrs James asked, softness in her voice._

 _Veronica sat in the chair and look at her_

 _"You're not really asking, are you?" Veronica glared_

 _"Veronica I want to know how you are, you've changed"Mrs Hanes said, eyeing her short hair and new clothes_

 _"She was my only friend and her death ruined my life. My mother left and my father was fired. Am I supposed to be happy?" Veronica questioned_

 _"I've heard things Veronica and as your guidance-..."_

 _"You want to know if I'm actually a slut? Yes, sure, like you said 'People deal with stress differently'. I'm not ok and I'm not a slut, I've had less sex then the guy who's been spreading the rumours. If you want to know if I'm going crazy because of my best and only friends death then I'll tell you. Yes, yes I am!" Veronica's voice cracked._

The screen went black and to Veronica's apartment kitchen.

 _"Mom, I'm home!"she softly shouted._

 _"Mom?"_

The camera view changed to her room.

 _Veronica opened her door and walked towards her desk. She grabbed the note and read it, three seconds later she dropped to note in the trash along with the music box and fell to the ground,_

The camera changed to Veronica's dad opening her door

 _"Veronica-.."_

 _"She's gone"she sobbed_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Mom! She's gone!"_

 _Keith looked at his daughter a sat beside her and hugged her_

 _"It's going to be ok, it's going to be fine" he whispered._

The camera changed to Veronica and Lilly in Veronica's room.

 _"I don't know what I did wrong"Veronica said laying on her bed_

 _"You did nothing V, Duncan is the stupidest boy on earth to dump you" Lilly assured her_

 _"I'll tell you what, I'll find out why he dumped you and we can bail his head to a wall"_

 _Veronica chuckled at her friends comment._

The screen went to an empty bedroom until Veronica burst in, Lilly following her

 _"I'm sorry V"Lilly said_

 _"You told me you would find out for me and know you're holding back on me?!" Veronica shouted_

 _"V, I don't know enough to tell you!"Lilly said_

 _"You are still my bestfriend and you are still always going to be loved by him and you know that!" Lilly added_

 _Veronica spun around, tears in her eyes_

 _"He never even said the words, he never said we were done" Veronica sobbed as Lilly hugged her._

The screen turned off and Veronica stared at the tv.

 **Whoever is doing this had been doing this forever and now they're showing footage of Lilly?!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Veronica rushed out of her class, she bumped into Logan.

"Sorry" She said, looking up at Logan.

Logan looked at her and walked away slightly, but turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Hey... um, Veronica, I wanted to say that-..."

"What ever you want to say, save it. I didn't care what you thought of me before and I certainly don't care what you think of me now!" Veronica looked at him and walked away.

Logan stood there and sighed.

 **Logan caring is new and I do not need him thinking I'm weak. But you know they said... Veronica Mars, she's a marshmallow**

A/N: What did you all think?

Hope you all enjoy, comment, criticize and have a good day or night

Xoxo Poppy:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We get to see Mac and More Logan ;)

Veronica couldn't stand the video playing in front of her.

It was her making out with someone from the swim team and while she is in the bathroom, he takes a baseball bat to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Logan sat at the 09er table with Dick and his girlfriend Caitlin when Troy sits down with Duncan.

"That Veronica Mars is everywhere"Troy said to Duncan "She's has one hell of a story"

Logan let go of his girlfriend and looked at Troy. Logan used to be 100% sure that he didn't care about Veronica but the fact that he never realized how badly she handled Lilly's death caused him to feel an inkling of guilt.

He's tormented her since the day she saw her best friends dead body on the Kane's pool deck and he never took into consideration that maybe Veronica Mars didn't really change.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 ** _Logan Echolls was the last person who I would think would care about someone exposing me for who I am and in my third period Algebra I could feel his eyes on the back on neck._**

When the bell rang, Veronica stood up and collected her things and went straight to the computer lab.

The girl with the blue strip in her hair turned around and looked at her.

"Hi... um...- Are you good with computers" Veronica asked. Veronica wasn't a shy person but she couldn't trust anyone good with computers right now.

"Yeah, I can help you with your... video stalker" Mac grinned, of course Mac knew about Veronica's problem, the video's had been playing on every class tv instead of the usual school updates by Meg Manning.

"Thanks, I'm Veronica, by the way" Veronica smiled

"I know, I'm Mac" Mac responded.

Veronica was glad Mac was so kind

A/N: How would you feel if I incorporated MaDi? And soon we will see the PCHers and also more Logan

Also someone was wondering how the got the footage from the sheriffs department. So usually police precincts have video camera's everywhere in the building so the person who bugged Veronica's room hacked into the sheriffs department cameras and considering Lamb is the sheriff, they can't have that good of security ;)

Also sorry for the short chapter but I'll make it up to you with a long one next :)

Hope you all enjoyed,

Comment, critize and have good morning or afternoon

Xoxo Poppy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'd suggest reading chapter 2 again because I had to modify it / Also I'm trying out a new layout. Comment what you think about it

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or some of the plot

 **LOGAN- ABUSE AND CHANGE**

Logan was 10 years old when his dad first started to beat him. He remembered being an ordinary kid until one day his dad caught him playing with Aaron's trophy collection. The pain struck like lightning and he thought it would never go away.

His mother rocked him to sleep and whispered that she was sorry.

Before that, he had a happy family. His father was famous and a good father and his mother would buy the fanciest clothing for Logan and Trina.

One night Logan went into the kitchen to grab a midnight snack when he heard his mother crying into his aunt Marie's shoulder.

After that day, his family changed. His dad got angry and his mom started to push Trina away. Logan used to think that his parents were the perfect role models for love but he knew that was no longer true.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day at school, Veronica spent most of her lunches in her car with Wallace and her new friend Mac. You'd think that Logan would be glad that his enemy wasn't at her usual table but it almost made Logan feel naked. Veronica Nars was his drug, he needed her and when he didn't have her, he was weak.

He still remembered the hurt on Veronica's eyes when the first video played.

Logan couldn't stand seeing her so hurt, seeing her change.

 _When Logan saw Veronica in that white dress, he knew it was time for fun. From Madison Sinclair giving her a drink to Logan and Dick doing body shots._

 _Veronica blinked her eyes open and caught sight of Logan first._

 _Logan knew he should have felt sorry for her, drunk and alone but from the question of Veronica Mars body shots that left Sean's mouth, he knew he had to do something worth using against Veronica._

 _"Logan, it's your turn" Duck said._

 _As Logan prepared, Veronica spoke her words that night._

 _"She left me with a stupid music box" she chuckled._

 _Logan blinked at her "What?"_

 _"Lilly always said my mom would leave me with everything she owned. A twenty dollar bill and her alcohol stash" Veronica said, at first Logan thought she was out of it but the words and feeling were genuine_

 _"Ronnie" He touched her cheek but Veronica turned away_

 _"You always said that it would be the four of us forever"Tears rolling down her cheek, Logan trying not to chicken out._

 _Luke was the one who approached with the shots_

 _"Here, don't want her complaining" He said, handing shot glasses to Dick and Sean._

 _Logan knew he couldn't duck out but he definitely wasn't going to say anything to Veronica._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Veronica- Your Real Friends**

Veronica sat in her car eating pizza from the cafeteria with Mac and Wallace

"Whoever hacked into the sheriffs department has to be really smart, right?" Wallace asked

"I doubt it, have you met the people who work there?"Veronica commented

"They may not need to be smart to hack into the sheriffs department but they have to have background in hacking and they or probably an 09er" Mac said,

A look of question spread across Veronica's face

"If you can't find a camera that means they are rich enough to afford a tiny one. Last year I did a project in technological evolutions. I read about a camera a tiny as a tooth."Mac replied.

"Veronica, if you can find any one of the cameras I can see if I can track the wireless IP address" She added.

Veronica wanted to believe that they could find the creep but she's been through enough to know that the real villain isn't always caught.

 **Meg- The Speech**

The 09er table was packed with people laughing and gossiping about Veronica and Meg was in the middle of it.

"She is obviously doing this for attention!"Madison Sinclair said to Shelly Pomroy

"Really? I thought it was someone who had a crush on her." Shelly whispered

"No way, who would have a crush on Veronica Mars?"Madison laughed

Meg had enough of this

"Really?! You think she would do to herself? Why would she expose her own secrets?"She shouted

"Veronica isn't as tough and unbreakable as you think she is. When you flushed her clothes down the toilet she was forced to wear my cheer uniform, she used to be one, do you think she really wanted to be stuck in that?! Her house is 20 minutes away from school and when she went home to change she was there for 3 hours! She obviously was doing backflips!" Meg basically jumped up

"Logan, she was just as broken as you were when Lilly died and she has NOT slept with any sports teams. You all pushed her away for no reason when she had no choice but to take her dads side. Madison, your dad is the only reason why you have money so if you were her would you pick your friends or would you pick your father?!"Meg was done with her 09er friends

"Veronica isn't a bad Persian but you definitely all are!"Meg yelled, grabbed her tray and walked ti the parking lot.

There was not doubt that the 09ers would laugh at her speech but she was proud that she finally stood up to them.

A/N: Hopefully that makes up for the short chapter before because I wasn't happy with how I wrote it and all I could think about was this chapter.

I also mainly focused of Logan in this chapter and we have a legit flashback which was just in Logan's memories and was not part of any of the video's.

I couldn't decide if I wanted Logan's abuse to be a big factor since the plot is pretty big.

Who do you guys want to see more of? Logan? Duncan? Meg?

And how did you guys like Meg's speech?

I hope you all enjoyed, comment, critize and have an amazing morning or evening

Xoxo Poppy


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Answer to someone's question to why the school is letting it air. It's kinda like in the Betty and Veronica episode how the dude with the bird, replaced the tapes. Instead they are editing it in. :) And I haven't got the teachers involved yet because the teachers in the show were never really involved a lot unless it had something to do with pirate pride and also someone told me that sheriffs departments don't have cameras. It's Neptune, it's fake. Deal with it

 **Veronica- Flashbacks and Mystery's**

Veronica couldn't bare going to school, the stares and the whispers hit her like rocks. They weren't like the whispers when Logan told everyone she slept with Mason Elwood, the lacrosse captain but they were worse. It was either blame the victim or talking about Lilly's appearance in the video's. Honestly the most supportive person have been Logan and Veronica hated him for that.

 ** _Him and his sympathetic eyes and the slight smiles_**

It was like old times.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _"Veronica Mars, you dirty, dirty girl!"Lilly laughed._

 _The 2 blondes were sitting in the back seat of the yellow Xterra, waiting for Logan to drive them to the beach._

 _"Honestly is I had to pick between stripping down naked for the rest of my life vs only eating sour patch kids for the rest of life. I would obviously pick stripping down. I don't want to live my whole life, Fat and alone!" Veronica chuckled with her friend_

[A/N Btw this is a flashback, not a video ;)]

Veronica loved that memory of her and Lilly. They were 2 teenage girls, without a care in the world, sitting in the back of the car of the son of a movie star waiting to go to the beach. They laughed, they smiled. They were normal kids.

Now they were not nearly normal. Veronica went from pink sweaters to army jackets, white flats to brown combat boots. If it wasn't for her dad losing his job, she would have gotten rid of all her clothes.

Lilly's death didn't bring the pain to change, she changed because of what happened at Shelly's party and Veronica knew damn well that if Lilly was alive, she would have thrown an even bigger party just to annoy Shelly.

Veronica hated that about her. She went out of her way to make herself feel better then others, she always needed to be perfect at everything. Veronica never stood a chance to actually make the 09ers like her because Lilly forced them to in the first place.

Veronica loved Lilly but even she had to admit she stone cold bitch sometimes.

Veronica spent the day staring at her ceiling. If Lilly had been alive during Shelly'a party. Logan would have still been her friend, she could have told Lilly and Logan would have beat the crap out every guy at Neptune High. She always assumed that her life would have been so much better if Lilly lived but the more that is exposed if her life, the more she realized that Lilly's death may have brought eternal misery for Veronica but Lilly's survival would have continued her suffocating friendship with a girl who wanted to be a prostitute.

 **Logan- Heartbreak and Hell**

 _"What the hell is going on with Ronnie?" Logan asked his friend._

 _"Nothing" Duncan mumbled._

 _Logan had know Duncan since kindergarten. There was not was in hell Duncan would just dump Veronica. He loved her almost as much as Logan did that one summer afternoon in 7th grade._

 _He decided not to push his friend but he was Veronica's friend and she deserved to. Now the truth._

"Ok... we.. are... in!"Mac said in relief.

It may have cost 200 bucks but I was worth it.

"Dude, you really think that hacking Veronica's email is going to tell you anything else about who bugged her? And why did we have to ask ghostly here to help us? You know Beaver is really good at hacking., right?" Dick stated.

Logan needed a friend to help him and he didn't want to shove this on Duncan so he chose his ass of a friend to help him help the girl he used to be in love with.

 _"Hey, I'm Veronica" she said, holding her hand out_

 _"Logan" He smiled, shaking her hand_

 _Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and she was in her green and black soccer uniform_

 _"I know" she laughed_

 _Of course she knew. Because of his father, the girl noticed him, big surprise_

 _Veronica noticed his smile change to a frown_

 _"Have you seen Aaron Echolls' new movie? It sucked. I can't believe he gets more attention then Brad Pitt these days"_

 _It was like she could read his mind._

 _He laughed_

 _"Wow. You don't have to act like a super hater."_

 _"Too far?" She questioned_

 _"Not far enough"_

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I appreciate all the support 3

I really wanted to add some MaDi so I gave the faintest moment EVER, I'll try not to do to much with them for all you guys who aren't fans and also more of Logan's abuse.

Do you guys want Logan's abuse to be part of the storyline?

Do you think that Duncan will tell Veronica the real reason he broke up with her.

I'm going to incorporate more of the storylines from the show. Like the pervy teacher from season 1.

Who do you want Veronica to get with?: Troy, Duncan or Logan

Comment, critize and have a good day or night :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry about the short chapter /

Today we have PI Veronica Mars ;

 **Logan**

He knew she should be doing this but he had to. Veronica used to be one of his best friends.

He scrolled through her email, finding mostly spam until he reached an email from Declan O'Malley. He was that 09er that Weevil beat the crap out of him for taking pictures of his bike in 9th grade

He remembered this email, everyone who went to the party got the email. It contained plain old party photos.

One of Dick and Luke doing keg stands. Unfortunately his dad thought Luke was him and he was later laying on 5 packets of frozen peas.

Most people saved the photos of themselves and then deleted the email but Veronica kept it.

Logan couldn't figure out why until he noticed the small blonde figure in every single photo.

Sure, some of the photos were actually of Veronica. She was the main focus. Her on a pool chair, the guys doing body shots of her and a few images of her stumbling but the other ones were of her in the background. Those were the real eye openers, the real kick in the ass for how much of dick he had been.

The one was of her fine and the next one was of her laying in Shelly's guest bedroom. The photo was of Kenny Herler and Susan Knight kissing and you wouldn't have noticed anything more except for the fact the Veronica Mars was laying in the bed all peacefully.

What Logan failed to notice was that each photo was time stamped and that small detail would have helped helped Logan see the meaning of this photo.

It was Carrie and Shelly hugging in the same spot as Susan and Kenny's first kiss, and yet again that wasn't the thing Logan drew his eyes to.

Veronica's hair was extremely ruffed, her dress sleevlettes were off and if you looked closely you could see a bit of her underwear near the doorway.

Logan knew there was not way he could out of this mess.

Veronica never seemed to mind all the slut shaming but maybe that was because it was true

[A/N Cue the " _Stupid Logan!"_ ]

 **Veronica- Pain and Misery**

The thing she was dreading the most was the talk with the vice principal. She was lucky her dad was out of town so he wouldn't have to be there while her guidance counsellor and vice ruler of hell talk to her about how she can talk to them if she wants to but the moment Veronica walked in, she noticed that the mood was different then she expected

"Veronica have a seat" Her guidance counsellor spoke

"Veronica, Mr Clemmons and I have been reviewing you and your old friends about Lilly as you know but know we would like to start reviewing you."She stated

Veronica blinked

"Wha-"

Mr Clemmons cleared his voice a quickly spoke

"Veronica, we would like to see how you have been dealing with these videos of you"

"You want to study how I handled my crap life?" Veronica asked, chuckling softly.

Hoping they were joking until the two teachers nodded their heads

"Fine" Veronica said, emotionless.

 **Veronica- Keith Mars Investigation**

Veronica stared at 150,00$ check.

Caitlin Ford wanted HER help?

 ** _Yeah, right. And I want to marry Brad Pitt. Life isn't fair._**

To find out if her ex friend who spread rumours about her for the past year is cheating on his white trash, skanky girlfriend for 150,000$.

She knew what she had to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica knocked on the door, embarrassed.

The door swung open and Lynn Echolls was standing in a skinny red dress.

"Veronica."She smiled "Plessure, seeing you here"

"Yeah, I felt awkward trying to sneak into Logan's Room so I came here" she saw the question peak from Lynn's mouth "I'm here for a case, Caitlin Ford asked me to prove her hunch that Logan is cheating and it's a really big check and my dad needs all the help he can get" she said and fast as she could.

Before Lynn could speak, a smile grew.

"It's fine, Veronica. He'll be gone for hours"

Veronica made her way though the mansion halls. She used to love running down them with Lilly.

Logan and Duncan would play video games and Lilly would practice oscars award winning acceptance speeches.

Veronica entered the room and tried to look without moving anything.

 ** _Damn it! Come one Veronica, find something!_**

 _Veronica was about to_

 _Give up when she was his laptop sitting on his bed_

Jackpotshe mumbled

Veronica opened the laptop and the first thing she saw made her close it in an instance.

What the hell wad Logan doing on HER email?!

The photos from the party. He had to have seen them, they were pretty obvious.

Logan pushed his way past his mom to his room,

The sight he saw was a girl he never thought he'd see in his bedroom again

"What the hell?!" He screeched

"What the hell me?! What the hell you!? Veronica said, still look at the screen "What is this!?"

Logan couldn't answer. He looked away.

"Veronica-"

"Stay the hell away from me!" She spat.

Logan grabbed her hand

"Can you listen to my one second?!"

"No"

"You know, I don't get what the problem is with the photos! It just proved to me that you aren't actually a virgin"

Nice move jackass.

It may have been the rage but he swear tears were running down Veronica's cheeks

"I-Hate-You!" She screamed, shoving herself out the door.

That was second time Logan had ever seen her cry after their falling out.

Technically the first time didn't count because she was laying on a pool chair, telling him how much she missed their friendship.

 **Duncan-Broken Hearts and Dead Sisters**

He hated taking his mess. Ever since he was a kid.

He would swallow and shiver

A/N Do not worry, I know all of this seems rushed but this is just the beginning. Was this long or short?

Next chapter we have more Meg! And Veronica and Troy start to happen.

But don't worry, it's still LoVe cause I hate Troy and all his crap just as much as the next guy but I need Veronica to hate Logan a bit more for the rest to play out.

Xoxo Poppy


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So sorry for the short chapter but hopefully I can get this one to be long enough.

I've also decided I am going to give shoutouts every chapter so shoutout to Leatitia, who gives awdome and sweet feedback and who approaches the hatred that everyone has for the donut :)

 **Veronica- Enemies and Lovers**

Veronica walked down the empty halls of Neptune High.

Her dad being out of town had it's perks. Like she got to stay up laters the usual or she could ditch school if she felt like it or even maybe the fact that he hasn't found out about her stalker.

Whoever was stalking her wanted something. They wanted to pin point her fears, her interests.

She always assumed Logan was her enemy but she was just about to change her mind.

She could barely sleep at night, let alone sit in a classroom all day.

Mr Rooks lesson's were always great but this one sucked.

It was filled with 09ers and all of them would do the usual taunting, but it was different this time. He would usually come up with some sassy comeback but for the first time since she changed her personality, she didn't speak like a snarky bitch.

Instead when Shelly Pomroy commented on how she likes Veronica's chicken dance, she stayed silent. She didn't say a word.

Veronica sat quietly, dozing off when the classroom television turned on for Meg's morning broadcast.

"All students are asked to wear white red and yellow for-"

Of course the broadcast had to be cut short.

The camera was in Veronica's bedroom and for the first time, Veronica could actually see where the footage was coming from. It was a stuffed bear Duncan won for her at a carnival when they first started dating.

 _The door flew open and Veronica threw her bag on the ground._

 _Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her spirit squad outfit._

 _She pushed her desk chair out of her way and sat on the bed._

 _The blonde was sitting on her bed, head in her hands and was sobbing._

 _Veronica's mom opened the door and sat beside her daughter._

 _"Honey... it'll be ok" She whispered._

 _"How is it going to be ok?! My bestfriend is dead!"_

 _"Sweetheart, there is one thing every has in common. Life will always bring pain. You are not alone, find comfort in your friends. Logan or even Duncan"_

 _Veronica looked at her mother "You want me to find comfort in the guy who literally dumped me by avoiding and ignoring me?"-"It's not quite a good idea. Mom, she was my bestfriend. I don't have any friends besides her. She was murdered! Bashed in the head! She was laying by the pool in her own backyard! Nothing is ever going to be fine, again!"_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _[A/N 2 videos in a row]_

 _The video started the same as the other one. Veronica burst through the door and threw her bag on the ground._

 _Her mom following her_

 _"Veronica!"_

 _"Listen mom, whatever the hell my guidance counsels told you, it's a lie!"_

 _"Veronica, she said that you've been acting out! I don't like it when people are telling me, my daughter is being disrespectful in class!"_

 _"Well dad is being pretty disrespectful to the Kane's! Like father like daughter! I'm tired of you expecting me to get over this!"_

 _"Honey, you are not allowed to hate your father for what he had done to the Kane's!l_

 _"Oh right, cause you already do enough of that! We are going to lose everything! I've already lost all my friends but now we are going to lose our house because dad is going to et fired because of fucking Jake Kane!"_

 _Veronica's mother grabbed her wrist "Veronica! I will not take that language!"_

Veronica remembered that exact day. It was the first time her mom every showed signs of drinking again.

 **Logan- Deadbeat Dads and Dead Romance**

The pain of the fame. The luck of the fortunate. The crap of the crap actor. All those sentences related to Aaron.

He ruined Logan's life. He ruined Logan's chance. He ruined Logan's moment.

All the pain and all the misery that he brought.

Logan, Dick and Troy sat in the pool house, eating pizza and playing video games.

"So... Logan, you used to be friends with Veronica, right?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"Yeah?"He slightly questioned

"I was thinking about asking her out"He said, focusing on the game.

Dick almost chocked on his beer

"What?!"He laughed

"She's pretty cool" Troy said

"No she's not"Logan corrected

"Veronica Mars is not cool, she's not hot and just because her whole life has been exposed doesn't mean she's broken."Logan added

Dick nodded in agreement

"I guess but she's still hot and based on all the rumours you've spread, she must be good in bed"

[A/N Didn't mean for that to rhyme]

"Those rumours are all false. Veronica Mars is a virgin"Logan said.

"Come on. I've been friends with Duncan since before he started dating Veronica and all the pictures of her he showed me seemed like the only real thing that changed about her was her confidence. She's no way in hell, a virgin and if she was it would be because of something slurry like a teen pregnancy or something" Troy smirked

If these were the old days when Veronica was his friend still, he would of killed Troy but she wasn't.

 _Logan and Duncan were standing by his locker while Logan grabbed his books._

 _"No- what I'm saying is that if I had to choose between marrying a skinny blond or a curvy brunette, I would choose to marry the fatty"_

 _[A/N That is in no way my opinion on curvy girls. But I could definitely see Logan saying that]_

 _Duncan nodded in agreement but turned to see what his best friend was all of a sudden distracted by_

 _"Oh my-"_

 _"God" Duncan finished_

 _Veronica walked down the halls with her short blond hair and a camo jacket._

 _She was wearing a slight crop top with high waisted ripped boyfriend jeans, along with a pair of brown combat boots._

 _Veronica Mars had changed._

 _Veronica walked down the hall to Logan and Duncan._

 _When Duncan and Veronica started dating, the requested lockers beside each other and due to the Neptune high code: as in the teachers were to lazy to assign new lockers every year, you kept your locker until you graduate._

 _"Move" She said to Logan_

 _"What?"He chuckled_

 _"I said move"_

 _"I'm not scared of Veronica Mars"He laughed_

 _Veronica stared at him and grabbed his ear._

 _"Scram Jackass"_

 _He was in the middle of the hall way now_

 _"Veronica Mars, there is no way I'm going to listen to a poser like you"_

 _"There is not way I'm going to let a a man child-whore stand in my way" She replied and turned around with her book_

 _"Next time you don't scram, I taze you"_

 _Logan laughed "Yeah right"_

 _Veronica laughed with him and stopped as he pulled her tazer out and smiled, walking away._

The new Veronica. The fearless, snarky, crazy hot, new Veronica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan sat at the kitchen island when his father burst in.

"I got a call from your school today!"He screeched

Logan looked at his father

"They said they would like to talk to you about the Veronica Mars situation, tell me Logan was is the Veronica Mars situation!?"

As his father yelled, his mother walked into the kitchen with her red convertible keys in her hand and stopped in her tracks.

"Veronica's being stalked" Logan mumbled

"What! Why is my son being accused of stalking a girl that she hasn't talked to in a year?"

"Because when we do talk... I don't say the kindest things..."

Aaron slapped him so hard, he fell of the chair and hit in cheek on the marble floor

"But... they.. aren't. Accusing him! They want to talk to him" Lynn stepped in

Aaron looked at his wife.

"I think we should invite Veronica and her father over for dinner to show them they they are kind people and Veronica doesn't deserve what is happening to her"Lynn suggested

Logan groaned, "Fine"

 **Veronica-Teddy Bears and Tearfull Nights**

Veronica ran into her room and fell to the ground.

Maybe she should stop the PI work.

 ** _You know what they say... Karmas A biscuit_**...

[Sorry... Its an inside joke with my little sister.. * Q the shameless self promo* Find out more about it on my new tumblr ]

Veronica looked up, wiping the tears away from her cheeks and stood up. The view from both videos came from her dresser.

Veronica stood in front of it and looked around and stoped and looked at her pink bear that Duncan won for her on their first date...

She grabbed the bear and looked at the eyes.

 ** _Creepy bear eye cameras... check._**

Veronica dropped the bear and stepped back. She would have jumped into her ctappy car and drove straight to the Kane residence to confront her ex but the knock at the door made her sigh in relief..

She walked towards the front door and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

A/N: Merging the Troy story and the Mr RooksxSusan Knight storyline

Who is at the door??

I will try to answer your questions in every chapter and feel free to make requests on how you would like to see Veronica's life develop through the story.

As I believe that all of Veronica's love interests were important parts to her story, she will be dating Troy for a bit. But he is absolutely scumbag and I hate him with all my heart but the point of the story is to bring Veronica pain... so...

Hope you all enjoy this chapter because I tried to update as soon a possible and I tried to make a longer chapter then all the other ones. How long would you like to see the chapter?

Also Btw... follow me on tumblr where you can read my amazing rants and here all my plop moments it's called Ploppy0 and you must absolutely follow me!!!!

Jk.. but the live and support will be great.

Who do you want to see Veronica develop a better friendship with?

Meg? or Mac?

Comment, critize and have good morning or afternoon

Xoxo Poppy


	8. 8-Phobia

A/N Shoutout to to my twin sister who just had her baby... 3 Love you Pippa

This book is going to be coming every 3 days... hopefully I can stick to the schedule.

[btw this chapter is a filler... sorry]

 **Veronica**

Veronica's eyes were fixated on the figure in the door. Her arms crossed, while frowning.

"Listen..." He spoke, "My mom heard about what's been going on and she wants you and your dad to come have dinner with us."

" You want me... to have dinner at your house... Logan, I don't think you get that all the pain and bull you put through doesn't make us life long friends. Plus my dads out of town." She said plainly

Logan frowned

"God! Veronica, why can't you stop being such a bitch for one minute and have dinner at my house!"

"When?"

"What?"

"You want me to come? So tell me when."

Logan took a deep breath "Friday"

Veronica blinked.

"I can't" She said

"Why not?"

"My dad gets home on Thursday and he... he doesn't know."She looked up

Logan smiled "I'll tell my mom that you dad can't make it"

Veronica grinned "ok"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Veronica walked down the hall. She was inside the old house and she had to know..._

 _The gun held to her head was shaking... the tears falling down her cheeks... the pain._

 _Her dad was right... never do the Pi work when you don't have a license._

 _The man laying on the ground, he could jump up any second._

 _Logan holding a crow bar in his hand_

 _"What the hell, Ronnie!" He screeched_

 _"Don't call me that!" She screamed._

 _He looked at her._

 _"Why the hell did you think it was good idea to do this!!"_

 _Tears falling down her face, she shook her head. She just shook her head._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Contreltophobia" She said, blankly

"What?"He chuckled

"Good bye Logan"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The dinner wasn't till Friday and it was only Wednesday but looking threw the garbage bag, she threw all her dresses in when she changed her wardrobe was like looking into the past. Every time Meg was over to work on homework, her dad would always say she looked like the old Veronica but she never deliver it herself but it was true.

She grabbed a big dress and cringed. Why was she so into pink? It wasn't the only feminine colour!

 ** _Come on Veronica, do this for Lynn Ehcolls, the women who had the curtesy to write a letter after Logan ditched you about how sorry she was._**

Veronica cringed again and threw the bag across the room, falling back onto her bed.

 **Logan**

He put on the act... the stupid 'fatherly love' act. He didn't like his father nor did his father like him.

Veronica was different. She loved her father, with all her heart and after Lilly's death, she lost everything.

 _Veronica and Lilly were sitting in her bedroom talking about fake 09ers, while Logan and Duncan were looking around. It was the first time both of them have ever been in her room and it was just like Veronica's personality. She had pink walls and pictures of her friends._

 _Logan smiled at all the teddy bears she had around her room and chuckled._

 _As he turned around, he sat his bestfriend staring at the blonde girl._

 _That was the exact moment when Logan honestly stopped liking Veronica Mars._

Logan was dreading Friday and would much rather do anything but hangout with Veronica Mars with his parents.

Logan could be beaten up all he wanted by his father but he swore he would never change his opinion on Veronica Mars... Not now, not ever.

He hated her. He despised her and all he wanted to do was hurt her and no matter how hard he tried, he never felt bad. She was the only thing besides sex that brought him joy.

 **Veronica**

Her dads care pulled into the apartment parking lot. He jumped out and she ran towards him. Her loving father, the only person she could count on.

Tears falling down her cheek, her father slightly pushing her back.

"What's wrong?"the cluelessness in his voice made her smile

"Nothing, I'm just happy your back!"Her voice cracked

"So am I"

A/N just like the shameless self promo at the top I will also have a shameless self promo for my tumblr... ploppy0

This chapter was very different to me and I don't know why...

I've been very busy and I really need to update this

What would you like to see in the future of this story?

Now I wanted to cover 3 big things about this story...

-Veronica's stalker: Obviously the biggest part of this story is Veronica's stalker. The videos are starting to die down but a new big thing about the stalker will happen in 2 or three chapters... And I won't spoil it but the stalker is someone a lot of people like, even though I personally hate them.

-Logan's abuse: At first it wasn't going to be a big part of the storyline but then I thought another big part of the show if how much people thought Logan was crap to Veronica in the first few episodes and I really wanted to make the abuse change him into this guy who has hurt quit feeling. And we will have some sex crazed Aaron... yes, I said Aaron. I hate him... I hate him with all my guts but I need this to play out for Veronica's storyline.

-And finally, Veronica's rape: I have mentioned this a lot in the book but the whole party is going to change a little bit. We may not hate Duncan as much in my version but we are definitely going to hate him still.

I want to make sure that I have all the important stuff covered and those are the 3 big things... so

Comment, critize and have good morning or afternoon

Xoxo Poppy


	9. 9-Awkard Dinner Party

A/N: Thank you all for the comment and thank you Kayte for saying the best things :)

 **Veronica**

Her dad sat in his usual chair, read his usual book, but he didn't know the 'usual' drama was different. She should tell and would have if yet wasn't for the Echolls dinner. If he found out, he would come with her to the dinner and Veronica didn't really want that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Friday night, Veronica tried on 3 different dresses. She finally decided to wear a purple dress, with black boots. It was different to what she usually wears but she needed to convince Lynn she was fine.

The Echolls Mansion was always her favourite house out of all her friends, to hang out at.

The maid took Veronica to the living room and nodded at the home owners as she left the room, leaving Veronica, Logan and his parents.

"Veronica!, I'm very glad you decided to join us."Lynn said in kind voice

Aaron nodded in a agreement.

As the 2 parents walk to the dinning room, Logan stops.

"What's with the dress?"

What?

"What?"

"Ronnie, you haven't worn a dress in a year. Did you dress up for me?"

"I'm going to a dinner at a movie stars house, you- Logan Echolls are the least of my worries on who to impress.

Veronica and Logan sat a the long table and Lynn spoke.

"Veronica how has school been?"

"Could be better" Veronica smiled

It could definitely go better... Way better.

Aaron and Lynn awkwardly smiled and all Logan could do was tap his foot on the the ground.

"So Veronica, how are your friends doing?"

Tap Tap Tap

"Wallace is doing good."

Tap Tap Tap

"How about your father?"

Tap Tap Tap

"He's paying the bills."

Tap Tap Tap

"Will You Stop That?!" Aaron yelled at his son.

Veronica nearly jumped and so did Lynn.

This was the side that Logan hated, it was the only TRUE side of Aaron Echolls.

Logan looked at his father and slowly nodded and turned.

"Yes" he mumbled.

And that was the exact moment Veronica knew that this was a bad idea. One horrible idea...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica's adventure to the bathroom took a turn when she ended up in Logan's room.

The room looked like it was a hotel room. No pictures or any evidence and child used to even exist in this room. No trophys or family portraits.

Luckily for Veronica, all the bedrooms had a suite attached. When she stepped out the door, smelling her Lavender scented hands, she saw Aaron Echolls sitting on his sons bed.

"Ah, Veronica"She signed.

"Me Echolls."Veronica said,

 ** _What do you call your ex-friends movie star father?_**

"Please, call me Aaron"

 ** _Well that answers the question._**

Veronica sat down beside the movie star.

"How has school really been?"Aaron asked.

"Honestly fine, Mr Echolls...- I mean Aaron" She smiled,

Aaron chucked at her response and laid his hand on her leg.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry about how my son has been acting since Lilly's unfortunate passing."He said, dragging his hand up her leg.

"It's honestly fine." She said louder then she meant to, standing up.

 ** _Could the night get any worst?_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Since your father drove you here, we won't want to bother him again. Logan, please drive Veronica" Lynn insisted,

Logan nodded, grabbing the keys to his Xterra. Logan opened the door for Veronica, as she jumped in.

"I'm sorry." Veronica stared

"For what?" Logan asked,

"Nothing, but everything."

Logan kept his eyes on the road but quickly turned when he heard sobbing.

"Oh god, Veronica."He groaned, all though it sound snarky, it was actually because he had no idea what to do.

"What! I'm not aloud to feel. I have someone who planted cameras in my room! I've had people seeing what it was like when my mom left, when I lost my friends and everything! So I'm very sorry that I feel, Logan!" Veronica screamed.

Logan kept his eyes on the road and the rest of the car ride was silent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they arrived home, Logan walked her to the door.

"I'm sorry I freaked."Veronica said.

Logan shrugged. "Its fine,"

Veronica smiled and the stupid reflex.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"G'night Logan." Veronica said, softly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica spent all night looking for her sweater and when she heard the knock on the door, she assumed it was Logan, dropping of her sweater but instead it was Troy.

"Hey Veronica." He said in his kind voice.

"Hey."Veronica's voice cracked.

"I was thinking about something and I really wanted to ask for your input." He said

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me... like on a d-date" He stuttered.

Veronica smiled but still was unsure "yes?"She replied, half questioning herself.

 ** _Stupid, stupid Logan._**

A/N Yay.. Troy and Ronnie . Sorry for this horrible thing but I promise it won't last long. The next chapter will have a tiny bit on MaDi in it and I'm really sorry but I promise I won't put that much in.

We also have Weevil soon. And Meg and Wallace. Thoughts on that ship?

Also thoughts on Aaron. I know it's gross but I'll be a big thing on the LoVe relationship.

Also is this story even any good because I feel like my writing is crap and if so, I am so sorry but it is my first fanfic.

Comment, critize and have good morning or afternoon

Xoxo Poppy


	10. authors note

big authors note

i am going to start this fanfic up again. yay

the next chapter will have a very important scene between veronica and her friends and will have a few triggering flashbacks.


End file.
